


A Purrfect Opportunity

by Sneakyfox55



Series: A Purrfect Opportunity [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Awkwardness, Cat Puns, Cats, Crushing, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, For a Friend, Humor, I'm not sorry, Kinda, Meet-Cute, Pet Therapy, Sans is a dork, because they're great and i needed something to give em, brief racism, literal fluff, mentions of mental health, reader is a dork, slight angst in beginning?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneakyfox55/pseuds/Sneakyfox55
Summary: Sans goes to the pet store to get a cat and comes back out with your numberanda cat.
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: A Purrfect Opportunity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761244
Comments: 10
Kudos: 136





	A Purrfect Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flamingburningfandomtrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingburningfandomtrash/gifts).



> i was originally going to post this back in the end of April or something, but i kept putting it off and focusing on other stuff because i can never stick to anything lmbo
> 
> now however i'm mentally and emotionally drained and needed something less draining to work on, so i managed to finish this
> 
> like i said this is again for flamingburningfandomtrash, because it wasn't enough to give them just one fic haha. and thanks again man for being an awesome friend and writer!

Okay. Wow.

He can't be serious.

"I'M SERIOUS, SANS."

...Really.

Sans laughs, a bit nervously.

"bro, i appreciate it--really, i do, but, uh. when i told you 'bout all this i wasn't really..."

Papyrus sighs, putting his hands on his hips as his frown deepens; Sans almost wishes he hadn't said anything. "YOU NEED _HELP_ , BROTHER. I'M JUST TRYING TO GET YOU THAT HELP, AND..."

"i know but does it really include _that_."

"YES IT DOES."

"...you sure? because i'm not sure that lady--"

"I AM COMPLETELY SURE! I HAD A CONVERSATION WITH HER AND EVERYTHING! SHE HAS REALLY GREAT REVIEWS, AND, SHE'S REALLY NICE!"

"...but a cat."

"WHY IS THAT SO HARD A CONCEPT FOR YOU?"

"a _cat_?"

" _YES_!" He throws his arms up in the air, letting out an exaggerated huff of indignation as he goes on, "IT'S A TYPE OF THERAPY! AND IF MISS ANDREWS SAID IT THEN SHE KNOWS WHAT SHE'S TALKING ABOUT! IF YOU'D RATHER ME BOOK AN APPOINTMENT IN PERSON FOR YOU TWO--"

" _but a cat_."

"OH MY GODS!!"

With that, Papyrus storms out of the kitchen. Sans shuffles his feet awkwardly on the tile, suddenly self-conscious.

"...hey, Pap?"

The other skeleton glanced over from the living room, still looking irritated.

"'m sorry. i was just jokin', and... sorry."

He stares down at his slippers, not noticing when Papyrus comes back up to him at first, until he feels a pair of hands on his shoulders.

"HEY," his brother assures him gently, "THERE IS NO NEED TO APOLOGIZE. I KNOW THIS IS A NEW THING FOR YOU. BUT, I PROMISE, IF I DIDN'T THINK THIS WOULD WORK I WOULDN'T BE TRYING TO PUSH YOU."

"yeah, i know," Sans chuckles slightly. "i just... don't want you worryin' about me."

"BUT I HAVE TO! I WANT YOU TO BE HAPPY, BROTHER, AND IF THAT MEANS GETTING A STRANGE FURRY DIRTY CREATURE IN OUR VERY CLEAN HOUSEHOLD THEN SO BE IT!!"

The shorter laughs again, a bit more genuine, and--blinks away the start of tears, maybe. "heh. thanks, bro. you're the greatest."

"OF COURSE I AM!" Papyrus grins broadly and gallivants away, not before hugging Sans with all he's worth.

* * *

Okay, so... Just get in, get out, then he can go home.

No big deal, right?

...Except he manages to forget that human stores are _vastly different_ than monster stores.

And oh boy, is this one huge.

Sighing, he shuffles over to the room full of carts, figuring he needs something like that to carry what he'll be getting. It's easy enough to maneuver, he finds, but a bit... Weird. And he just feels awkward.

Well, not that he's complaining; if anything, he should be complaining about the stares he's getting just for being here.

Classic humans.

Where even _are_ the animals, anyhow?

As though fate itself dislikes his being, he accidentally rams his cart into another, jolting both himself and the lady who was driving it. He quickly backs himself and the cart up, muttering, "sorry, that's my bad, wasn't looking--"

" _Excuse_ me?" He glances up quickly, grimacing only a little as he meets her gaze. "How _dare_ you?"

"i-i didn't--sorry--"

"Why the Hell are you even here?! I can't believe they let you in!" Before he can do so much as think of a response, her head snaps around quickly, settling on some poor worker nearby--which just so happens to be you. "Hey!" she snaps. "Get over here _now_!"

Being the polite soul you are, you turn towards her and walk up, putting on your best smile. "What's the problem, Ma'am? Do you need help--"

"THIS," she points accusingly at Sans, "is the problem."

You blink. "I... I'm not sure I understand, Ma'am."

"He crashed into me!" She practically stops her foot, akin to that of a two year old. "He didn't even have the dignity to apologize!"

"actually i said sorry twice--"

"--I bet all of it was on _purpose_! After all, you never _can_ trust them."

Ugh. Great, just what Sans needed today, of all days. This was such a stupid idea anyways, you're probably going to--

"He's not harming anyone, is he?" you ask.

This time, it's the lady's turn to blink. "I don't see why that should--"

"From the way it looks it was an accident; and if he's not trying to hurt you, then I don't see why it should be a big deal."

She gapes back at you, her hands clenching and unclenching. "Now hold on, you little--! Why, I'd like to speak to your..."

"Okay, he's right down there," you point, "though he might need a minute or two before he can talk."

"But--!"

"Go on, I'm sure he'd love to hear from you." With that, you edge her cart forward just a bit with your toe, and she glares at you briefly before marching herself and items away. You let out a sigh of relief, then turn back to Sans.

"I'm sorry about that. Karens, amirite?"

He... Has no idea what you mean.

You smile, much more genuinely, this time. "Anyway, I'm (Y/N). Uh... Probably not supposed to give my name out to strangers, now that I think about it, but! What's yours?"

Sans doesn't mention he can already spot your name-tag on your work uniform and grins lazily back. "sans."

"Nice to meet you, Sans! So now that that whole mess is out of the way, do you need help with something?" You wave your arms around in a sweeping motion, a bit childishly; but also a bit endearing, he thinks. (Which he will not admit aloud.) "I know this place like the back of my hand but I know how confusing this place can be to new people."

Well, you seem nice enough. ~~And kind of cute.~~ Sure, why not? "sure," he repeats to you.

Your own grin broadens, and for some reason he finds himself liking the way you smile. "Coolio!" Why are you so weird? "Alright, follow me!"

You begin leading him and his cart around the busy area, not without curious questions like, "Where do you live?" and "How long have you been in the city?" In any normal circumstance he would have found it creepy, but you don't seem particularly like you mean any harm. You're just... Curious. Why you're curious about _him_ , he doesn't have an answer to, though oddly he does like the company.

Eventually, he ends up forgetting why he came here in the first place because you keep running your mouth and conversing with him, so when you seem to realize what _you've_ been trying to do and ask, "What are you looking for, specifically?" he kind of just blanks out for a few seconds.

"uh..... cat," is all he can get out, at first. Then he resists the urge to bury his skull in his palms as you chortle at his response.

"Really? Why didn't you just say so?"

 _because you distracted me,_ he'd like to say, just to blame something for this strange and sudden fascination with you; but that'd also be admitting to the fact he has a problem.

"Okay, well, first thing's first!" You practically jog over to a shelf, and pull out a huge bag of... Something. "You gotta stock up on things it'd need first," you inform, slinging the bag over your shoulder and _wow_ , are you strong. 

...Why is he thinking about that.

"uh, here, let me, um..." Without warning, he lifts the bag off of you with magic, and you merely watch as it floats into the cart weightlessly.

You stand there gaping for a whole of five seconds before exclaiming, "How'd you do that?"

He wiggles his fingers at you in a mock mystifying way, saying his go-to phrase: "magic."

"Seriousl--hey, wait!" You dash after him as this time, he starts pushing the cart away again, feeling wholly proud of himself.

If Sans had known cats needed this much, he wouldn't have agreed so easily to Papyrus's idea.

But then again--it might also just be you.

Somehow, you both have ended up with a cart full of pet essentials, including a couple bags of cat litter, only one other bag of food that joined your one from earlier, and several various toys which you, of course, had thought necessary to include.

Only thing left is the actual cat, which... He's not too excited about, if he's being completely honest.

But at least _you_ seem to know what you're doing; somewhat.

...Sigh.

He really hopes all of this is worth it.

When you two finally end up near the adoption section, he's a bit uncertain, while you just go ahead and start talking to one of your coworkers handling some kittens for a few children. Without you as ~~support~~ a guide, he's pretty much lost as to where to go, other than to wander around looking at the furry creatures in the Plexiglas cages.

...Which he ends up doing, anyhow.

He notices that a lot of said cats are kittens, rather than older ones. Most of them happen to either be playing with others their age or their own toys somebody had thrown in there for them, and to him, they all just seem too rambunctious. The ones that aren't are usually just laying around, looking bored, or asleep; which he doesn't have much of a problem with, personally, but none of them are really getting his attention. They all just seem the same, the most interesting thing about them only being the colors they come in.

Until one, that is.

It's a rather small kitten, and at first, doesn't look too different than the others. Its fur isn't that different than the rest; it's just a plain, gray fluffy tabby, though its eyes are different colors. And it's staring straight at him with said blue and yellow eyes, without blinking.

A bit curious, he waves his hand in front of the glass, and almost immediately the kitten responds by darting towards it, scratching a few times at the clear barrier before dropping to all four paws again. He does a similar move and it replies by jumping up onto the glass with its front paws, looking him straight in the eye-sockets curiously.

"Hey, you find--"

You come up beside him, then your eyes widen slightly before you say, "Oh, that's Fido."

"...fido?" He glances at you, deadpanning.

"Heh, yeah, it... It was a joke," you mumble, scratching your cheek, almost like you're embarrassed. The way you do so leads him to believe you might be the one who named this guy.

"I mean, if you get him you can name him whatever, since he'd be yours," you add.

He looks back at "Fido," hums, then says, "nah, i like it."

You furrow your eyebrows slightly. "Uh, really?"

"sure, sounds pretty clawsome."

...

...You're not saying anything.

Was that too dumb?

Did he mess up?

"...Not going to lie," you say casually, "I do think it's purrrfect."

The two of you just stare back at each other for a moment.

Then Sans snorts.

"really? you're not kitten?"

"Nope, I'm pawsitive."

"nah, i'm going to knead to know for sure--"

"Okay, this is hissterical and all," a voice cuts in, "but this is going to turn into a catastrophe in a minute."

You whip around to see your coworker peeking around the corner, pretending to look serious.

Then you break down into a fit of giggles, Sans not far behind.

"No, really, I'm paying for everything," you argue as you wait in line for the check out, Sans glaring at you halfheartedly from the other side of the cart.

"no, i'm the one who's gettin' all of it."

"Well _I'm_ the one who helped you get most of it."

"but i'm the one who put you to all that trouble."

You huff, turning your narrowed eyes to Fido in his cat carrier as he merely stares blankly up at you. "But I insisted!"

Before he can respond, you turn to glare at him again, snapping, "Alright, fine, I have a solution."

"what?" he retorted.

"I pay for it _this_ time and _next_ time you can pay."

"...that doesn't even make any sense."

"Ohoho, but it does; here," you fish out your notepad again, scribble something on a blank page, then rip the piece of paper out and offer it to him. "My number," you announce proudly.

He just stares at it, then back at you. You huff again.

"I'm serious, Sans, next time we go shopping--"

"next time?" he repeats. You nod.

"Well, yeah, you've gotta come back for more stuff for Fido, remember?"

Just then, somebody calls your name, signaling you're needed elsewhere. You roll your eyes, then shove the paper more towards him until he has no choice but to grab it.

"Alright, alright, I guess I _have_ to let you pay only because I can't stay here. But _next time_."

With that, you start off quickly, without so much as a goodbye; forcing himself out of his stupor, Sans calls after you, "wait!"

You glance back, eyes twinkling. "Yeah?"

"...thanks."

You grin, almost as bright as the sun, then dart off.

Really, Sans isn't even annoyed that he has to pay for all of this; if anything he's amused by you. There's probably much better things you could have been doing during all that time--considering you work here--but you helped him shop for an animal that he hadn't even thought about getting until this morning.

Chuckling to himself, he looks down at the paper in his hand with your number written on it, then at Fido.

I mean--between Papyrus, this new cat of his, and you, then yeah.

"totally worth it."


End file.
